1. Field of the Disclosure
Various examples of the present disclosure relate to a method for working in conjunction with among electronic devices and electronic devices thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Short-range wireless communication heretofore may support real-time communication between electronic devices without needing complex electrical wiring therebetween. Short-range wireless communication may be convenient when signal exchange is needed between electronic devices located within a short distance of each other, such as in a house or an office. Such communication may be carried out without going through a network relay device, such as a base station, which may be located far away from the devices themselves. Thus, short range wireless communication may relieve the work load imposed on network relay devices.
Short-range wireless communication makes high-speed data transmission possible with very little delay; thus, short range communication is commonly used in, for example, mobile devices (e.g., portable phones, tablets, etc.). For example, short-range wireless communication is now used to provide many functions on mobile devices (e.g., telephony, audio playback, etc.) through an accessory (e.g., a headset and an earphone) which connects with the mobile device using short-range communication protocols, such as Blue Tooth.